Splendorman: Splendorman Versus Zalgo
Everyone, I apologize that I have been not working on my other Jeff stories. I will work on them when my "creative slump" is over.- -Thank you for inspiring me, author of "Baby Zalgo." Ever since the beginning of time, the Good Light and the Evil Darkness have been fighting for supremacy. 10 years later, the world was created. The Good Light sent Splendorman into the world as his reincarnation while the Evil Darkness sent Zalgo and Slenderman to oppose him. The Good Light was in a creative slump so instead of using Yin-Yang, he gave Splendorman 95% of his power. Slenderman was a being meant to kill but upon meeting Splendorman, he recognized him as his brother and preferred not to kill him but he claimed he was a being of "pure evil" and so he took refuge in the dark of the world. Splendorman and Zalgo continuously fought for 1,000 years. When civilization developed, some humans would come across Zalgo and Splendorman fighting and some would see "a strange figure without a face" in the dark forest. Both nemesises were terrified of each other but respected each other. When the Era of War arose, Zalgo and Splendorman respectively lead their own armies. "Splendorman, the time is neigh. Thou shalt perish under my blade." Zalgo whispered ominously. "No, it is thou who shalt fall as a flower in the realm of mine," Splendorman said with confidence. "Feel my blade pierce thy soul as my candle burns thee," Zalgo whispered once more. "Feel my power of love pierce thy heart," said Splendorman heroically. "Enough talking, let the battle commence!" Zalgo yelled in the language of Bagrath with his second mouth. Lightning struck the field as the two armies clashed and Splendorman leaped forward with his Holy Sword only for the blade to meet the Hellish Sword of Zalgo.(Imagine the Uchiha vs Senju.) Splendorman shot a ray of pure yang while Zalgo countered by firing a beam of corrupted yin-yang infused with dark energy. The beams collided and a huge explosion occurred. The two armies and Splendorman and Zalgo continued to clash until no one was left and the ones left retreated. Only Splendorman and Zalgo remained, staring at each other. Zalgo first moved, thrusting the Candle whose Light is Shadow at Splendorman, Splendorman moved to counter but suddenly, he was unable to move. The candle struck Splendorman and immediately Splendorman realized. "It was thee who slayed Am Dhaegar!" yelled Splendorman as he was impaled by the Candle. "Fall, Splendorman," Zalgo whispered in the language of Poerben with his sixth mouth. Zalgo threw his dead star at Splendorman, and immediately Splendorman began to change. His long, beautiful, black hair was slowly burning and the skin on the left side of his body was being replaced with the white substance that covered his right side previously. "The time has risen for thee to merge and alter into a replication of thy brother," Zalgo whispered in the language of English with his fourth mouth. A blood-curdling scream arose from Splendorman as the White Skin covered his body, when it covered his body, it covered his eyes and prevented him from seeing, it started to reach into the depths of his soul. But, just when it was nearly finished, Splendorman arose from the ground. "I may be altered and condemned to this form for my lifetime, BUT I SHALL UTILIZE IT TO SPREAD JOY AND HAPPINESS!!" Splendorman yelled as he used his Yin power to create two black eyes and a smiling mouth for himself on his now blank face. He replaced his burnt armor with a "fancy" suit decorated with smiley stickers and wore a top hat. "Very well, thou shalt still perish," Zalgo whispered as he uncloaked his hood. Splendorman charged at Zalgo and hit him with his arm, Zalgo then leapt into the air and shot a mass of swirling black fire at Splendorman. Splendorman somehow caught the fire and it slowly turned into light blue flames. Splendorman hurled the fire at Zalgo and it started to burn his cloak arm. "This is foolish," Zalgo whispered as he snapped his fingers and extinguished the flames. "Thy tricks are rendered useless, hit beth foolish to fight me," Splendorman said. Splendorman summoned several Spikes of Light around the ground that twisted to impale Zalgo and trap him. Splendorman grabbed Zalgos cloak by the chest and ripped the cloak off, the first butterflies emerged in an explosion of energy from Zalgos stomach as he coughed black blood. The spikes broke and Splendorman used Yin-Yang to create more of the world. Soon, he quickly befriended the first humans and he and two of the humans sent the unconcious Zalgo into the underground prison where powerful chains drained his power. Splendorman sighed a sigh of relief, thankful Zalgo had not opened his seventh mouth to end the world. Yet, Zalgo awakened a surge of power, the chains snapped. "Until then, the battle shalt commence an other day," whispered Zalgo. Zalgo had absconded his prison and he and Splendorman continued their fight whenever they were free. The battles became so intense to the point where Splendorman was required to replace his arm and Zalgos physical body had been eradicated and was forced to possess a human. The battles finally ended in a stalemate, at some occasion. 2.2 million years later(Part II) "Good morning!" yelled Jeff as he ran down the stairs. Category:Good vs Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Spinoffs/Fanfiction